Jinchurikis, shinobis, hollows y shinigamis
by Bloody Moon Mist
Summary: Después de la guerra contra Aizen muchos de los shinigamis pierden la vida junto con los espadas, algunos de ellos se les ofrece una nueva oportunidad de vivir protegiendo a los jinchurikis, mientras tanto cada contenedor de un biju deja sus respectivas aldeas en busca de refugio con la persona menos esperada, Yagura, el líder sangriento de la neblina y cuarto mizukage. Editado
1. Chapter 1: La misión

N/A: Fuerte aldea de la neblina, Yagura es bueno, los espadachines de la neblina no desertaron, Kiri-centric, femIchigo, femUlquiorra, femHaku, YaguraXOC

* * *

Capitulo 1

La pelea contra Aizen habia sido ganada por La Sociedad de almas, pero claro toda gran Victoria trae consigo un gran sacrificio y un gran precio. Ichigo había sacrificado su vida para poder detener a Aizen y a sus planes, sin embargo no fue la única que sacrifico su vida, Gin había muerto para salvar a Rangiku pero no había sido el único que cayó en batalla o que fue arrastrado por las circunstancias…

* * *

La vida para Naruto no había sido fácil, él había sufrido mucho y no entendía la razón, pero claro él no era el único, había otros como el en diferentes aldeas con un problema similar…

* * *

Los dioses estaban desilusionados, como podía la aldea de la hoja tratar de esa forma al niño de la profecía, el Rikudo Sennin pensó que no había otra opción más que pedirle ayuda al Shinigami nuevamente, definitivamente si alguien podía interferir seria el Shinigami ya que aunque ellos quisieran no podían entrometerse en los asuntos de los mortales…

* * *

En la dimensión del rey…

—Así que, ¿quieres que te ayude?, ¿quieres que proteja al niño de la profecía que salvara o destruirá a las Naciones Elementales?

—La verdad preferiría que salvara a las Naciones Elementales en lugar de destruirla, y no solo sería el niño de la profecía sino también los jinchurikis

—Y ¿por qué el interés en salvar a los jinchurikis?, Rikudo Sennin, ya me debes varios favores y este solo agregaría otro a la cuenta

—Lo sé pero, sabes que yo fui el primer jinchuriki y fui yo quien separo a las nueve bestias, asi que me preocupan lo que les pase después de todo, las bestias no tienes la culpa de lo que esté pasando, ¿así que me ayudaras?

—Está bien, te ayudare con la condición de que yo elija a la aldea donde los jinchurikis serán protegidos, y también las Naciones elementales deberán convertirse en el nuevo hogar de algunos de mis guerreros que necesitan de otra oportunidad y ellos serán quienes ayudaran a la protección de los jinchurikis

—Está bien, recibiré a tus guerreros

—considera que me debes un favor menos con esto, en otras palabras estamos en el mismo números en el que estábamos antes de esta conversación, y el lugar que elijo es la aldea de la neblina

—¿La aldea de la neblina? Pero si la aldea de la neblina es conocida por ser la más sanguinaria, incluso se le conoce como la aldea sangrienta de la neblina y el mizukage solo ha agregado más a la fama que tiene, incluso el mizukage es conocido como el líder sangriento de la neblina, no creo que Kiri sea la mejor opción

—Claro que Kiri es la mejor opción, el mizukage es un jinchuriki, además no podemos contar con Suna, nada más mira lo que el Kazekage le hace a su hijo, a Iwa se le subiría el poder a la cabeza y seria el fin del mundo, Kumo no creo que sea de ayuda, y Konoha está muy dividida, a unos se les subiría el poder a la cabeza y otros tratarían de matar a los monstruos, Kiri es la mejor opción ya que Yagura es un mizukage responsable y recibirá bien a los otros jinchurikis ya que él entiende por lo que los otros han pasado en sus respectivas aldeas

—Responsable, no nada más el examen de graduación de Zabuza

—Sí, lo sé, el detuvo la practica después de que Zabuza se graduara, eso es ser responsable

—Estás loca. Y ¿cómo vas a hacerle para reunir a todos los jinchurikis?

—si ellos se salen por su cuenta las cosas serán más fáciles, tu déjame todo a mí, además no todos son shinobis por lo tanto ellos pueden convertirse en shinobis de Kiri sin problemas

—Esto será un apocalipsis

—Oye mis shimigamis están pasando por algo similar así que no te quejes. Incluso Aizen me quería matar, pero bueno debo ir por los elegidos, sígueme

* * *

Ichigo se sentía adolorida, muerte, ella estaba muriendo junto a Aizen entonces donde estaba. La shinigami sustituta se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, pero no estaba sola, junto a ella estaban Gin, Orihime, Toshiro, Nemu, Isane, Unohana, Kukaku, Yuzu, Karin, Yoruichi, Urahara, Komamura, Yachiru, el teniente de la primera divicion, Nel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, una niña arrancar de pelo verde y ojos rosa pálido, una espada rubia y morena, otro de cabello rosa y lentes, otro de cabello castaño y ojos grises, y finalmente otro que parecía ser una versión masculina de ella pero con cabello oscuro y los ojos de Kukaku. Había una puerta al otro lado de la habitación en la que se encontraba, también se dio cuenta de que cada uno de los que estaban en la habitación se estaban despertando, cuando todos estaban despiertos simplemente se quedaron observando sus alrededores

—¿Dónde estoy? – escucho decir a Kukaku

—No lo sé pero supongo que hemos de estar muertos – le informo Urahara

—Y yo que hago aquí, es decir yo ni siquiera participe en la pelea contra Aizen – le respondió Kukaku

—¿Realmente estamos todos muertos, Toshiro? – le pregunto Karin al capitán del décimo escuadron

—No lo sé, tú no estabas involucrada así que no podría saber a ciencia cierta la razón por la cual estés aquí – le respondió el capitán

Todos guardaron silencio y se pusieron a analizar la situación, pero todos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta que estaba al final de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a dos figuras, el de un hombre y el de una joven personas, las dos personas se fueron acercando hasta que quedaron enfrente del grupo, dejándolos ver mejor, el primero era un hombre de ojos color violeta claro con una serie de anillos en lugar de iris y pupila, usaba un collar rojo que tenía lo que parecían ser nueves o comas , la segunda persona era una joven mujer con apariencia infantil, y un elegante kimono negro con detalles rojos, su cabello era negro y largo, y tenía unos ojos rojos sin pupila, y su piel era blanca, todo esto le daba un detalle algo espeluznante.

—Me alegra que se encuentren bien – dijo la joven con una voz infantil — seguramente tienen muchas preguntas pero tengan paciencia, seguramente sus preguntas se irán respondiendo a como avance mi explicación. La persona que nos acompaña es el creador o un dios de otra dimensión, él es conocido como el Rikudo Sennin y está aquí para pedir mi ayuda y la razón por la cual los estoy introduciendo es porque yo he decidido darles a ustedes otra oportunidad para vivir, claro siempre y cuando hagan lo que les pida y obedezcan ordenes, yo soy la persona a la cual Aizen trato de derrocar, ustedes me conocen como el Rey de la Sociedad de Almas o el Rey Espiritual.

—¿Y de que se trata esta nueva oportunidad de la que habla su alteza? – le pregunto Urahara

—Los enviare a vivir a la dimensión en la cual Rikudo proviene y protegerán a nueve individuos llamados jinchurikis, los jinchurikis son humanos que han sido utilizados como contenedores de unas bestias llamadas bijus y por eso la sociedad en la que viven los maltrata, porque les tienen miedo por el demonio que encarcelan dentro de sus cuerpos, la razón por la cual están los jinchurikis es para ser usados como armas humanas o para contener a la bestia y por las dos razones, claro si aceptan ustedes podrán usar sus poderes pero también podrán usar lo que ellos llaman chacra, y también no irían como los adultos que son , irían como niños que tomaran albergue en la aldea de la neblina y se convertirán en soldados leales dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por la aldea y su líder – les informo el rey o reina shinigami

—En otras palabras serán cuidados y crecerán dentro de la aldea de la neblina donde atenderán a la academia, ahí aprenderán lo que necesitan sobre los conceptos básicos del chacra y de la historia de las Naciones Elementales, una vez que sean reconocidos serán enviados a misiones, ya que la aldea de la neblina es considerada la oveja negra entre las otras naciones y debido a su reputación recibe misiones que las otras naciones se niegan a realizar y al mismo tiempo trabajos que otros considerarían como sucios o bajos, como lo son asesinatos entre otras cosas. La razón por la cual la aldea de la neblina acepta este tipo de misiones es porque hasta hace poco estaba sumergida en una guerra civil, la cual termino una vez que el nuevo mizukage entro en el poder y por la baja economía no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar los trabajos que le llegaban. El hecho que la aldea de la neblina sea conocida como la aldea escondida entre la neblina sangrienta y el que mizukage sea conocido como el líder sangriento de la neblina no ayuda mucho que digamos – agrego a la información el Sannin

—¿Y que pasara si nos negamos o si aceptamos y desobedecemos las ordenes que se nos han dado? – pregunto Stark

—Serán castigados en el infierno donde sufrirán horrores inimaginables que los harán desear jamás haber desobedecido, negarse e incluso el haber nacido, el gobernante del infierno me debe unos cuantos favores, así que cuando le pida que los acepte en su reino y les del castigo más severo y cruel, él no se va a negar porque el hará lo que le pida con tal de pagarme de regreso esos favores, ¿así que ustedes tienes dos opciones, aceptan ir con Rikudo o deciden tener el castigo del sufrimiento eterno en el infierno? La decisión es de ustedes – la joven alteza dijo

—Con esas opciones quien se va a negar – dijo Tia en voz baja

—¿El gobernante del infierno te debe favores?-le pregunto el Rikudo Sannin a la reina Shinigami

—Por supuesto la mayoría de los Kamis me deben favores, tengo que estar bien preparada, ya que no muchos me toman enserio – le respondio

En eso un hombre mayor entro a la habitación miro a todos y después dirigió su mirada a la joven de ojos rojo

—¿Que sucede?

—Nada papi, Rikudo necesita un favor y como buena amiga he decidido ayudarle, además de que Rikudo acepto darles un hogar a las almas valientes que se enfrentaron a Aizen, pero que lamentablemente perdieron sus vidas en el intento – le respondió con la expresión más inocente que pudo

—¿No tenías unos asuntos que resolver con el gobernante del infierno, y con Yami y Kami?

—Kami y Yami enviaron a Rikudo, al parecer un problema muy grande esta sobre las Naciones Elementales y no quieren ver como son destruidas así que me pidieron ayuda, y sobre los asuntos del inframundo, Nii-sama fue ya que él y rey del infierno son amigos

—¿Y que hay con el superior de Barragan, El Espíritu Hueco real?

—También ya resolví el problema con él y manda sus más sinceras disculpas por lo ocurrido en Hueco Mundo, y me dejo a cargo de los espadas que están presentes para hacer con ellos lo que crea conveniente, incluso el rey del infierno acepto recibirlos, pero ya que ellos ayudaron a Ichigo sería muy injusto mandarlos directamente al sufrimiento eterno así que decidí darles otra oportunidad al ayudar a Rikudo

—¿Y que hay con Urahara y Gin?

—Problema resuelto, sus intenciones jamás fueron las de perjudicar a la sociedad de almas, Urahara quería ayudar con sus invenciones y Gin era un doble agente, el jamás abandono a los shinigamis

—Está bien, no le provoques problemas al Rikudo Sannin, ¿Iras a las Naciones Elementales?

—No le ocasionaré problemas, esta no sería la primera vez que voy, y si estaré yendo constantemente

—Bien, te cuidas cuando vallas y no aterrorices a los mortales

—claro papi, me portare bien

—Con su permiso – y con eso se retiro

—Tu padre perece estar preocupado

—claro que no son solo imaginaciones tuyas - le contesto pero era evidente de que su padre estaba preocupado y razones tenia de sobra

—Y como le haremos para que el mizukage acepte no solo a los jinchurikis sino también a las espadas y los shinigamis

—Y te lo dije solo déjamelo a mí, el que acepte a los jinchurikis no será problema y el que acepte al grupo de Ichigo y de Stark tampoco lo será

"Rikudo tú me has dado la oportunidad que necesitaba y no solo eso sino la excusa perfecta también para poder ir a las naciones elementales" pensaba la joven de ojos rojos. De repente empezó a soltar una risita que como avanzaba el tiempo iba convirtiéndose en una risa más escandalosa hasta que se transformó en una risa malvada y cruel

—Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto no va a terminar bien

—JAJAJA, SOY UNA GENIO, JAJAJA – dijo entre risas mientras los presentes la miraban con una gotita de sudor formándose detrás de sus cabezas

—¿Está todo bien Amaya? – la interrumpió una voz

—Nii-sama ya has regresado – le respondió la ahora nombrada Amaya al joven que la interrumpió

—¿Si ya regrese, y por qué la risa malvada?

—Oh, nada solo me deje llevar por mis pensamientos – agrego

—¿…Ustedes se conocen? – le pregunto el de las naciones elementales

—¿Rikudo?, claro somos hermanos gemelos y supongo que estas aquí para pedirle un favor a Amaya

—Si con Amaya te refieres a tu hermana, entonces sí, ustedes son… bueno… supongo que tu entiendes no…– le respondió el sannin al joven de cabello negro y largo, piel blanca como su hermana, pero a diferencia de esta él era considerablemente más alto aunque su rostro era infantil como el de ella, usaba un kimono negro elegante con detalles azules y sus ojos a diferencia de su hermana eran de color verde

—Amaya… - empezó el joven

—Rikudo me ha pedido un favor pero yo le he pedido que acambio le de refugio a las almas que pelearon y fueron derrotadas en la Guerra de Invierno. Y él ha pasado a ser mi mejor amigo así que decidí ayudarlo ya que el acepto mis términos

—Me pregunto por qué será, de que se ha convertido en tu mejor amigo, que yo sepa te gusta hacerle favores a los otros dioses para que después te puedan ayudar o apoyar o sobornar, así que supongo que el hecho que consideres al Sannin como tu mejor amigo significa que iras de nuevo a las Naciones Elementales – le dijo en una voz monótona

—Que listo eres nii-sama

—A donde iras

—A la aldea de la neblina – le respondió y después empezó a reírse como científico loco

—¿quién es el lider? - pregunto

—Yagura es el cuarto mizukage – le respondió el dueño del rinnegan lo que ocasionó que Amaya se riera como colegiala enamorada

—Mis más sinceras condolencias al mizukage. Tienen mi apoyo en caso de que necesiten ayuda

—No tienes de que preocuparte Naoki nii-sama

—En ese caso no podemos mandar a todos como están ahora, primero hay que hacer que Lily sea un ser completamente independiente de Stark, y no creo que la apariencia de Aaroniero y Komamura sea de mucha ayuda, por lo tanto Aaroniero se quedara con el cuerpo de Kaien Shiba y será el hermano menor de Kukaku, con respecto a Lily y Komamura, creo que sería mejor ponerlos en los nuevos contratos de invocación. Lily en la invocación del Lobo y Komamura en la invocación del Zorro – dijo Naoki

—En lo que Naoki y yo nos hacemos cargo aquí será mejor que te dirijas a las Naciones Elementales para que te encuentres con el Mizukage – le sugerio el sennin

* * *

En las naciones elementales en el baño de la casa del Mizukage…

—Achu… Creo que alguien está hablando de mí – dijo un joven de ojos violetas

**Realmente crees eso Yagura, ya has pasado un buen rato en el agua, ya deberías de salirte e irte a dormir –**le dijo el tres colas

—Claro Isobu, déjame relajarme un rato más…

**Espera, siento la presencia de alguien más**

—¿quién podría ser, además estoy tomando un baño, acaso no puedo tener un poco de privacidad y tranquilidad?

—**No lo sé, pero es alguien fuerte, ponte en guardia – **le respondio el biju ignorando sus quejas

—Finalmente llegue, espero que este sea el lugar correcto – dijo la voz de una mujer

—¿Quien está ahí? – pregunto Yagura mientras observaba desde su tina al invasor de su privacidad. La joven mujer simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia dónde provenía la voz, y miro a un molesto Yagura en la tina, ella se puso completamente roja y empezó a tener pequeñas risitas mientras le dirigía miradas a Yagura

**No lo puedo creer, una acosadora… - **escucho Yagura decir al Sanbi

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Y ¿Por qué estas invadiendo mi privacidad? – dijo un molesto mizukage

—No me lo vas a creer pero estoy aquí para darte una misión que el Rikudo Sennin te encomendó, ya que él no puede venir me pidió el favor de que lo hiciera en su lugar – le respondió la joven del kimono negro una vez que dejo de reírse

—…

—Mi nombre es Amaya, y soy la gobernante de los shinigamis, yo misma soy un dios de la muerte y estoy aquí para darte las indicaciones de los dioses.

—Está bien te escucho

—Según a lo que yo sé una tragedia asecha a las Naciones Elementales, los dioses no pueden intervenir para cambiar el destino y por eso el Rikudo Sennin fue en mi busca para pedirme ayuda ya que Kami y Yamni no quieren tener que destruir a las Naciones Elementales, pero se verán obligados a hacerlo si las cosas siguen asi, y el Rikudo Sennin ha estado tratando de salvar a las naciones elementales pero todos sus esfuerzos han sido en vano y no obtuvo otra opción más que buscar mi ayuda ya que yo puedo manifestarme en el mundo mortal. Y si fallas pues yo le traeré la muerte a las Naciones Shinobis

—Entiendo

—Tu misión es proteger a los nueve bijus, y a sus respectivos contenedores, no solo les daras alberge a los jinchurikis sino también a un grupo de personas que se harán cargo de ayudar en la protección, una vez de que el grupo de Akatsuki se den a conocer yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte en lo que necesites y para guiarte.

—¿Por qué yo?

—La razón por la cual fuiste elegido es porque eres un jinchuriki, eres el mizukage y eres el único con el que podemos contar ya que las otras naciones no son una buena opción ya que trataran de usarlos como armas humanas o trataran de destruir a los monstruos. Trae contigo a los siete espadachines ya que ellos te ayudaran al cuidar a todas las personas a las cuales les darás albergue, y esas personas se convertirán en leales subordinados tuyos, empezaras a reunir a los jinchurikis en Suna, el contenedor del Ichibi estará en problemas y recuerda: Gánate la lealtad de un niño y la tendrás para siempre, obtén su rencor y será para siempre. Ayuda a Gaara en todo lo que puedas, inicia con su sello. Que el nueve colas sea el último, yo te diré cuando vallas por el seis colas, el dos y ocho colas los encontraras en Kumo, cuatro y cinco en Iwa, el siete en Taki, el seis está aquí en Kiri y el nueve está en Konoha. Si necesitas mi ayuda solo di mi nombre tres veces. Y con respecto a las otras personas yo te hare saber dónde y cuándo las recogerás. Parte mañana hacia Suna…

* * *

Mientras tanto Zabuza había encontrado a dos huérfanos más, una pequeña niña llamada Haku y un niño llamado Kimimaru…

A la mañana siguiente los siete espadachines estaban reunidos en la oficina del Mizukage esperando por nuevas indicaciones

—Me alegra que estén aquí. Voy a salir y necesito que me acompañen en mi viaje después les daré más explicaciones, Mei y Ao se harán cargo de Kiri durante nuestra ausencia, preparen sus cosas los espero en una hora a las afueras de la aldea…


	2. Chapter 2: Reunión de bestias parte I

N/A: Esta es información importante. Aquí va haber unos cuantos cambios respecto a cuando ocurrieron los hechos en el anime/manga y lo que ocurre en este fic. En lugar de que Gaara fuera atacado a los 6 por Yashamaru cambia para ser a los 3. Habrá un poco del Gaara psicópata pero no mucho y esto se debe a la influencia de Kiri al igual que Naruto será un poquito no mucho. Hay ligeros spoilers del fic pero aun así lean las notas para que puedan entender el capítulo y como va a seguir la historia a partir de este momento.

Recuerden de que los siete espadachines de la neblina no desertaron (Zabuza y Kisame) ni se murieron como lo es en el caso de Ameyuri y Mangetsu. Ameyuri, Ranmaru y Kimimaru en el anime dicen que tienen una enfermedad, lo que ocasionó la muerte de Ameyuri y de Kimimaru, en este fic serán curados por Unohana e Isane para que puedan seguir su deber.

Los exámenes chunin serán en Konoha como en la historia pero habrá un gran cambio en la misión al país de la Ola (nami). Sasori no va a poseer un cuerpo de marioneta más adelante porque Urahara le dará un gigai. La masacre Uchiha si va a ocurrir pero también habrá un gran cambio en el hecho, eso lo sabrán cuando Naruto deje la aldea ya que habrá menciones de la masacre (el siguiente capítulo). Gaara no será Kazekage debido a que se convierte en shinobi de Kiri, también el Padre de Gaara seguirá siendo Kazekage y no será asesinado por Orochimaru. Ya que Orochimaru atacara de una forma diferente. Los personajes de Bleach empezaran a hacer su aparición en las Naciones Elementales una vez de que Naruto y Utakata se unan a Yagura (el capítulo 4). El equipo 7 será compuesto por Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y Sai. Habrá unos cuantos OCs para llenar algunos vacios (el que dejo Gaara en su equipo) y a otros se les dará nombre ya que en la serie hay algunos shinobis que no tienen nombre como el caso del equipo de la hierba en el cual se había infiltrado Orochimaru. Hasta ahora los OCs que han hecho aparición han sido:

Amaya – princesa espiritual (Shinigami hija del Rey Shinigami o rey espiritual)

Naoki – príncipe espiritual hermano gemelo mayor de Amaya (Shinigami hijo del Rey shinigami)

Edades de cuando se unen a Yagura (jinchurikis):

Gaara – 3 años. La razon por la cual Gaara tiene 3 es porque de esta manera puede tomar a Yagura como su ejemplo, la persona a la cual admirar, y ver a Sasori como un padre. Yagura arregla su sello de esta manera el Ichibi no lo afecta demasiado. Tiene 11 durante los exámenes.

Yugito Nii – 5 años. Es educada y amable admira a Killer B y quiere ser fuerte y ganarse el respeto de las personas. Tiene 13 durante los exámenes.

Yagura – 14 años La razón por la cual Yagura tiene 14 es para demostrar su poder, entre otras cosas. Se le conoce como el líder Sangriento de la Neblina Sangrienta, en este fic el detuvo la purgación de Kekkei Genkai, pero sigue siendo un líder fuerte, estricto, y severo, ganándose el respeto de su aldea y la admiración de sus shinobis. Los otros Kages creen que Yagura es demasiado cruel pero le tienen respeto por poder mantener a Kiri en la cima a pesar de todos los problemas que ha pasado a pesar de su joven edad y por el hecho de convertirse en el Mizukage a pesar de ser un Jinchuriki. Yagura se convirtió en Kage a los 10 años. Tiene 22 durante los exámenes chunins, el asistirá al evento.

Roshi – 33 años. Amaya logra convencerlo de que deje su aldea y se dirija a Kiri para tener un nuevo estilo de vida junto con Han, al ser al mayor le es de gran ayuda a Yagura. Al igual que Han es un shinobi renegado. En su camino a Kiri se encuentra con Yagura, los espadachines y Fuu. Tiene 41 durante los exámenes chunin de Konoha.

Han – 14 años Odia a la humanidad pero Amaya logra convencerlo de que deje su aldea y se dirija a Kiri para tener un nuevo estilo de vida ya que es un shinobi renegado. En su camino a Kiri se encuentra con Yagura, los espadachines y Fuu. Tiene 22 durante los exámenes.

Utakata – 8 años. Se dice que los Jinchuriki son familiar del Mizukage para evitar que deserten, pero en este caso, él es familia de Mei Terume, yagura era familiar del tercer Mizukage. Admira a Yagura por haberlo salvado y darle una nueva oportunidad, y por ser un gran líder que lo trata bien a pesar de ser un jinchuriki, Utakata es algo serio y le es leal a Yagura por ser una gran persona que se ganó su respeto. El aparte de los siete espadachines de la niebla saben la verdad de Amaya y la misión que se le encomendó a Kiri. Tiene 16 durante los exámenes chunin.

Fuu – 4 años. Odia a la humanidad pero en este punto su odio no es tan profundo dándole a Yagura una oportunidad, y de esta forma puede admirar al Mizukage. Tiene 12 en los exámenes chunin.

Killer B – 10 años Es un rapero que disfruta de la vida a pesar de la circunstancias que le afligen. Aprende a respetar a Yagura e incluso llega a admirarlo, desea ganarse el respeto de las personas. Tiene 18 durante los exámenes chunin de Konoha.

Naruto – 4 años (cumpliendo 5) Es el que más admira a Yagura, ya que fue gracias a este que él pudo ser salvado y lo saco del infierno que vivía, y también por ser el que respondió a sus preguntas y por tratarlo bien. Lo admira porque a pesar de ser un jinchuriki al igual que el este se pudo convertir en Mizukage. Su sueño es ser uno de los mejores Shinobis de Kiri y proteger a las personas que quiere en especial Yagura. Tiene 13 años cuando hacen el examen chunin.

Haku – 6 años cuando Zabuza la encontró. Respeta a Yagura por detener las purgas de los kekkei genkai. Tiene 14 en los exámenes chunin

Kimimaru – 7 años cuando se encontró con Zabuza y Haku. Al igual que Haku respeta a Yagura por detener las purgas kekkei genkai. Tiene 15 durante los exámenes chunin.

Ranmaru – Es un recién nacido cuando Yagura lo encuentra. Esta bajo el entrenamiento de Ameyuri y de Raiga, estos dos le cuentan de como Yagura lo encontró y se hizo cargo de él. Ameyuri y Raiga son las figuras paternales mientras que Yagura es como una especie de hermano mayor, también lo admira y respeta. Quiere ser un sucesor para las espadas Kiba. Tiene 8 durante los exámenes chunin. Asiste a la academia junto con Yukimaru

Yukimaru tiene 9 años durante los exámenes chunin. Es primo de Yagura y asiste a la academia con Ranmaru

La huida de Fuu, Han y Roshi serán puestas en flashbacks. Los jinchurikis y los personajes del universo de Bleach se convertirán en shinobis de Kiri.

FIN DE LAS NOTAS

* * *

Capítulo 2: Reunión de bestias parte I

En Suna

Un pequeño pelirrojo estaba llorando, hace poco su querido tío había tratado de asesinarlo por órdenes de su padre, el Kazekage, él ya se había cansado de que nadie lo quisiera y por eso se tatuó la palabra amor en el lado izquierdo de su frente, si nadie lo quería entonces el…

—_**Tal vez nadie te quiere aquí en Suna pero si dejas la aldea seguramente encontraras a personas que te quieran – **_escucho el pelirrojo una voz dentro de su cabeza —_**No tienes que quedarte aquí, si te vas encontraras una nueva oportunidad, amigos, familia que te quieran hasta el punto de sacrificar sus vidas por la tuya solo deja que el viento te lleve. Confía en mí, mi deber es asegurarme de que vivas y que te encuentres con las personas que te protegerán aunque claro estas personas no están en Suna, así que deja esta aldea que tanto te ha lastimado, pero no olvides de que tu padre te quiere a su manera…**_

A lo lejos había otro pelirrojo observando todo lo que estaba pasando simplemente se sentía curioso, y decidió seguir al pequeño cuando este decidió marcharse…

* * *

En la torre del Kazekage

—Lord Kazekage, tenemos problemas, Gaara está tratando de dejar la aldea y está matando a todos los que están intentando detenerlo – dijo un shinobi

—Déjenlo, no creo que sobreviva mucho tiempo el solo en el desierto – le respondió el Kazekage sin ningún tipo de emoción

Gaara había avanzado mucho y se detuvo una vez que se dio cuenta de que nadie más de la aldea lo estaba siguiendo, se sentó el suelo desértico, abrazo a su osito y se puso a llorar. A lo lejos otro pelirrojo lo observaba

* * *

POV De Gaara

El no entendía por qué las personas lo odiaba, él no había hecho nada malo, incluso la persona que él creía que se preocupaba realmente por él lo traiciono y lo odiaba. Hace poco su querido tío había tratado de asesinarlo por órdenes de su padre, el Kazekage, él ya se había cansado de que nadie lo quisiera y por eso se tatuó la palabra amor en el lado izquierdo de su frente, si nadie lo quería entonces el…

—**Tal vez nadie te quiere aquí en Suna pero si dejas la aldea seguramente encontraras a personas que te quieran – **escucho el pelirrojo una voz dentro de su cabeza** —No tienes que quedarte aquí, si te vas encontraras una nueva oportunidad, amigos, familia que te quieran hasta el punto de sacrificar sus vidas por la tuya solo deja que el viento te lleve**_**. **_**Confía en mí, mi deber es asegurarme de que vivas y que te encuentres con las personas que te protegerán aunque claro estas personas no están en Suna, así que deja esta aldea que tanto te ha lastimado, pero no olvides de que tu padre te quiere a su manera…**

El no entendía porque estaba escuchando una voz dentro de su cabeza pero decidió hacerle caso, después de todo no tenía nada que perder, en cambio si la voz dentro de su cabeza tenía razón entonces ganaría amigos que lo quisieran de verdad. Por eso dejo que su cuerpo se convirtiera en arena y se dejó llevar por el viento, pero eventualmente los guardias no lo dejarían salir de Suna, al menos no vivo. Si la voz que escucho decía la verdad entonces los que se interponían en su camino deberían de morir por que le estaban quitando su felicidad, lo tenían atrapado. Con tal de ser amado, el a sus tres años de vida estaba dispuesto a matar para conseguirlo. Aunque no comprendió lo que la voz le quiso decir con lo de su padre. _Te quiere a su manera_… Se alejo de la aldea lo suficiente y se sentó en el suelo desértico y se puso a llorar abrazando a su osito

* * *

Tiempo presente, Pov normal

—Acércate al niño, lo necesita

—¿Quién eres?

—Yo soy el dios de la muerte, puedes llamarme Shinigami, asi es como el Rikudo Sennin me llama

—¿Qué quieres?

—Lo que quiero es muy simple quiero que acompañes a este niño en su viaje, sé que ya no tienes un cuerpo humano Sasori, lo que pido de ti es la lealtad absoluta al Mizukage, y a cambio tendrás un cuerpo un poco más resistente que un cuerpo humano o el de una marioneta, este cuerpo es parecido al de un humano pero no es humano

—Lo único que pides es la lealtad al Mizukage

—Asi es, pero si te atreves a desobedecerle o traicionarle, te llevaré al infierno personalmente donde sufrirás eternamente y borrare tu nombre de la historia junto con todos tus logros, la belleza no puede existir si no es reconocida y recordada

—La verdad no me estás dando muchas opciones, no pienso ser olvidado y no voy a tirar mis esfuerzos a la basura está bien, acepto ser un leal subordinado del Mizukage

—Me alegra escuchar tu decisión, cuando te encuentres con el Mizukage, dile que Amaya te mando a ayudarle, ahora permanece al lado del pequeño Gaara y buena suerte Sasori

Gaara seguía llorando cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien más con él, si no se equivocaba era un shinobi de Suna por su ropa, lo que le extraño fue que solo se le acerco y nada más, no intento hacerle daño aunque mantuvo su distancia por que la arena estaba agitada y al parecer no quería arriesgarse a ser atacado, aun así no iba a bajar su guardia, si intentaba atacarlo simplemente lo mataría justo como a los otros. Gaara siguió llorando por un rato más, la arena en lugar de calmarse se agito más y fue cuando escucho que le hablaron

—¿Estas bien? – le pregunto un joven de ojos violetas y cabello castaño claro como si fuera crema, una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara, traía en su ropa el símbolo de otra aldea y en su espalda tenia lo que parecía ser un gancho con una flor verde y venía acompañado de siete personas. Gaara no respondió y siguió llorando, el joven trato de acercarse y la arena se abalanzo contra el pero no le hizo daño, Yagura simplemente uso algo del chacra del Sanbi para alertar al Ichibi de su presencia, y la arena se detuvo, Gaara simplemente se puso en posición fetal y espero el golpe del otro joven pero se sorprendió cuando el joven puso su mano en su cabeza y acaricio su cabello

—No voy a hacerte daño, mi nombre es Yagura y soy el Mizukage, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Yagura le pregunto al pequeño pelirrojo, trato de remover su mano pero el pequeño lo detuvo

—Gaara del Desierto, No me vas a hacer daño

—No lo voy a hacer porque yo soy como tú, ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la aldea de la Neblina?

_**Di que si él es una de las personas que cuidaran de ti.**_

—Si

—Bien, entonces ya podemos irnos

—¿Y qué hacemos con el shinobi de Suna? – pregunto el hombre azul

—La verdad estoy aquí para ayudar con Gaara, me mando a ayudar Amaya – respondió el pelirrojo mayor

—¿Amaya? Está bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Sasori de las arenas rojas y soy un shinobi renegado de Suna

—Hay que marcharnos, de regreso a Kiri

—¿Esto es todo?

—Sí, ya vámonos, todavía tenemos que ir a Kumo, Iwa, Taki, Kiri y Konoha, se los explicare después

—Entre más rápido nos vallamos mejor, deje solos a Kimimaro y a Haku – agrego Zabuza

—Sí, yo también deje solo a Suigetsu – agrego el joven de pelo blanco

—Sin mencionar al pequeño niño que el Mizukage me pidió cuidar, todavía está en el hospital y le prometí que iría a visitarlo pronto – agrego la única mujer del grupo

—No sabía que ustedes eran taaaannnn buenas niñeras – comento Kisame

—Fue una misión que me encomendó Yagura-sama el cuidar del pequeño Ranmaru, asi que no opines Kisame – lo regaño Ameyuri la mujer del grupo

—YA BASTA – ordeno el Mizukage

Yagura se inclinó para poder cargar a Gaara y una vez que el pequeño se acomodó en su espalda, los shinobis dejaron Suna y partieron hacia Kiri. Una vez que llegaron a Kiri, Suigetsu, Haku y Kimimaru se quedaron con Sasori y Gaara ya que el Mizukage iba a salir de nuevo, tomo algo de tiempo convencer a Gaara para que se quedara a esperar pero al final acepto esperar el regreso de Yagura, ya que él no le hizo daño e incluso lo quería. Esa fue la razón por la cual decidió aferrarse al Mizukage.

* * *

En Kumo

—No puedo seguir así A, Yugito y yo no podemos continuar de esta forma, no soy ningún cobarde pero tengo que salir de aquí, y tienes que ayudarme, me llevare a Yugito para cuidarla y entonces veré si Yugito y yo podemos regresar, pero por lo tanto nos iremos a entrenar y aprenderemos como dominar a los bijus que tenemos – dijo el contenedor del Hachi Bi

—¿Por qué esa repentina necesidad de marcharte? – le pregunto A

—No lo sé, pero sé que debo hacerlo, es como si fuera una gran oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar

—Tan buena es que incluso has dejado de rimar

—…

—Está bien, pero tienes que reportarme el avance de Yugito y tuyo

—Claro hermano, veras que no te habré decepcionado – trato de rimar el contenedor del Hachi Bi

Y de esa forma Yugito y Killer B dejaron Kumo, caminaron por un rato alejándose de la aldea y fue entonces cuando se encontraron con los shinobis de Kiri. Yugito y Bee inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia al ver a los intrusos

—¿Que quieren? - Pregunto Killer B

—Venimos por ustedes, ¿no fue esa la razón por la cual abandonaron su aldea?

—¿Cómo sabes que dejamos la aldea? – pregunto la rubia de Kumo

—Porque vengo por ustedes, ¿asi que vienen?

_**Háganle caso él les ayudara, les explicare después **_

Bee y yuguito escucharon la voz dentro de su cabeza, por lo cual decidieron hacerle caso

—Está bien hermano, pero no trates nada malo – le dijo Killer B

—Sin mencionar que debemos de reportar nuestros avances al Raikage

* * *

Mientras tanto en Kiri

—¿Cuándo regresara Yagura-sama? – preguntaba un pequeño pelirrojo

—No lo sé, se paciente, no creo que vaya a tardar mucho, pero aun así supongo que volverá a salir después de todo al ser el Mizukage, debe de ser una persona muy ocupada – le respondió el pelirrojo mayor

—No te preocupes no te haremos daño – le respondió Haku la pequeña

* * *

En la dimensión del rey

—Así que quieres que haga un gigai para esta persona llamada Sasori – preguntaba Urahara

—Así es, y más te vale de que este bien hecho o tendrás consecuencias, entendido – La "princesa" espiritual le ordeno

Y de esa manera Kisuke empezó a trabajar en el gigai de Sasori…

A este punto Komamura y Lilynette ya se habían establecidos como los nuevos clanes de invocación siendo Komamura el del contrato del Zorro y Lily del contrato del Lobo. Stark siendo el Lobo Alfa, el líder/jefe en el contrato del Lobo y Komamura el jefe del Zorro. Urahara era el responsable de ambos contratos. Algunos de ellos fueron convertidos en bebes mientras que otros fueron convertidos en niños y otros se quedaron tal y como estaban.

* * *

De esa manera Yagura y su grupo regresaron a Kiri. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se estaban alojando Sasori con Gaara, Haku, Suigetsu y Kimimaru, Garra inmediatamente se abalanzo en contra de Yagura…

Después de que tuvieron que volver a convencer a Gaara para que esperara el nuevo regreso del Mizukage, se marcharon.

* * *

En la dimensión del Rey

Amaya caminaba por los pasillos de su palacio después de hablar con Urahara y pedirle que hiciera el gigai de Sasori. Ella se dirigía a una habitación donde dos personas se encontraban actualmente. Una de ellas era un hombre y la otra era una mujer. Cuando entro a la habitación las dos personas la miraron

—Tengo una misión para ustedes – les dijo

* * *

Mientras tanto en las Naciones Elementales.

Los siete espadachines iban caminando junto con Han y Roshi de Iwa, mentras Han cargaba a Fuu y el Mizukage iba enfrente dirigiéndolos al lugar donde se estaban quedando los demás.

Para su sorpresa esta ocasión Gaara no los recibió ya que Gaara, Haku, Kimimaru, Ranmaru y Raiga estaba siendo entretenidos por Sasori y sus Marionetas.

Raiga al darse cuenta de los presentes hizo una reverencia y les hablo.

—Ranmaru había sido dado de alta y Mei dijo que lo trajera aquí.

—Muy bien, como Anbu, te quedaras al cuidado de estos niños junto con Sasori y nuestros nuevos invitados, asegúrate de que estén cómodos, una vez que estemos todos reunidos nos trasladaremos a una casa más grande donde todos puedan estar cómodos.

—Asegúrate de cuidar bien de ellos Raiga-kun – le dijo Ameyuri la dueña de la espada Kiba.

—Sasori mantenlos entretenidos hasta mi regreso – ordeno el pequeño mizukage

—Entendido

Yagura y los siete salieron nuevamente, esta vez con rumbo a Konoha…


End file.
